My Eowyn
by Maiden of the Forests
Summary: Basically, how geeks propose. Pointless fluff I wrote up one day when I was bored. :D


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything connected to it. I do, however, own my two characters, and can make them do anything I want. Including making them get married. Mauhahahaha. _

_**Author's Note: **__This was just some kind of pointless fluff I wrote one day when I was bored. I know it's kind of cheesy. But I couldn't resist._

* * *

"Cassie, I know this is the only weekend for a while that you'll be home from college, and I'm really sorry, but we really _must _see Aunt Charlotte. You _know _the condition she's in. The doctors don't know how much longer she'll last. I'm sure you understand."

Cassie sighed and slumped back onto her bed. "I understand, mom. It's just….I was hoping for a nice, calm weekend for once."

Cassie could tell her mom was smiling sympathetically over the phone. "I know, dear. You don't have to go if you don't want to. I know you've never met her."

"No, I'll go," said Cassie dejectedly. "I mean, being alone in the house all weekend…."

"You could see Alec," her mom suggested. "I know you haven't seen him in a while."

Alec! Her boyfriend. They had been dating for three years and everyone pretty much considered them an object. People were only waiting for him to ask the question. But she really hadn't seen much of him since she left for college. She _would _be glad to see him.

"With that suggestion, I might stay," she said, trying to sound cheery. "Well, I guess I'll see you this weekend! Bye, mom."

She ended the call and sighed. Her nice weekend with her mom, ruined by a dying Aunt Charlotte. Not that she was angry at Aunt Charlotte for dying, of course, but well….she had been counting on this for weeks. But seeing Alec might just make up for it.

"Maybe I will have him over," she said softly.

* * *

"Oh, I'd love to watch the Lord of the Rings!" exclaimed Cassie. "You always know what I want, Alec." She was glad he was as much of a geek as her. Of course, she wouldn't have stayed with him this long if he hadn't been. "Alright, see you this weekend at my house."

"Okay. Bye!" He made a sound of blowing a kiss over the phone. "See you then, my dear."

Cassie hung up the phone in a rapture. He had called her _my dear_!

And he had offered to have a Lord of the Rings marathon! Oh, he knew her very well. And not only that, he was bringing his own Special Extended Editions, with all the special features, which Cassie's family had never had the money to buy. She was lucky they had had the money to buy the movies at all. She was so lucky to have Alec. The fact that her mom and her pretty much lived paycheck to paycheck and he was an heir to a fortune never seemed to bother him.

She had the best boyfriend ever!

* * *

"You know, I'm really excited about this," Cassie chattered on as Alec stuck the popcorn in the microwave. "I really can't believe I've never seen the extended editions all the way through before. Really, you could have offered this before! Not like I'm mad at you or anything."

Finally all the necessary preparations were finished, and they sat down to watch. The lights were off, and the TV was turned on. Cassie suddenly realized that Alec hadn't said anything about their TV. They had the smallest TV ever….and he didn't even seem to mind! This was all just so perfect. She snuggled her head into his shoulder.

The whole day and three long movies later, it was over. It was getting dark outside, and the two of them were completely stoked.

"Let's go take a moonlight walk," Alec suggested, after the last strains of "Into the West" had finished playing.

"Oh, that would be perfect!" Cassie exclaimed. "It's really a beautiful night out there."

It really was. The moon was just bright enough to make it romantic, filtering through the trees and casting light shadows along the trail behind their house.

"Doesn't this just make you think of Lothlorien?" Cassie asked dreamily. "I mean, with the moonlight and everything, I'm half expecting an elf to step out of the trees or something."

Alec took her hand. "You're my own beautiful elf," he said softly.

"I only wish I looked like an elf," she said.

"I think you look just fine the way you are." He squeezed her hand.

"My friend told me I looked like Eowyn once," she said with a laugh. "I don't think I believe her. It was probably just because I have blond hair and she doesn't. You know, I loved that scene with Eowyn and Faramir. It was so pretty."

"It really was," Alec said. "That's always been one of my favorite added scenes." He stopped walking and took her other hand, turning so he was looking straight into her eyes. "Especially since I met you."

Cassie blushed. "You can't mean that."

He nodded. "I do mean that." There was suddenly a strange look in his eyes. He let go of her hand and began fishing around in his back pocket for something. He pulled out a little white box.

"Cassie," he said, opening the box, "Will you be my Eowyn?"

Cassie gasped and her eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh, Alec! Oh…is that Galadriel's ring?" Suddenly she threw her arms around him and kissed him, hard.

"I'm assuming this is a yes?" he mumbled through the kiss.

She pulled away and looked straight in his eyes. "Yes," she said before he pulled her into an enormous kiss again.

After a moment, Cassie realized Alec still had the ring box in his hand. Taking the Nenya ring out almost reverently, she gently slipped it on her ring finger. It sparkled in the moonlight.

"Looks like we'll have something to tell your mom when she gets home, my Eowyn." And Alec enveloped her in another kiss.

* * *

_Alright, I hope you liked it, I hope it wasn't horribly cheesy, and I hope you'll review!_


End file.
